Honour and Friendship
by fadet
Summary: My first fics in English and it is dedicated to Gokusen 2. Hayato and Ryu think about the friendship and the honour.


**Title: Honour and FriendShip  
Author: Fadette  
Pairing(s): None  
Rating: None  
Warning(s): None  
Disclaimer: This is my first fanfics in English. I want to thank to my friend Misaseba for** **help me to correct it. (Sorry, but my English is bad ).  
Summary: Ryu and Hayato think about the friendship and the honour  
**

**HONOUR AND FRIENDSHIP**

Hayato

_**Traitor!!!!**_

_**Odagiri Ryu, you are a traitor!**_

_After his fight with Ryu, Hayato was becoming more violent than usually. It seemed as if he wanted to take advantage of each opportunity to fight or to defy others. He said that he was only doing it to demonstrate that they were not cowards and thus to wash the stain that the treason of Ryu had left on the honor of the class 3D._

_But his closer friends knew that it was not only for that reason._

_All of them were angry with Ryu, but Hayato was the one who had felt most from his treason. After all he was his best friend._

_**How you could do this to us?**_

_He felt an uncontrollable rage, he would have expected something like that from anyone, less of Ryu._

_**Why did you do it?**_

_He did not talk with him either._

_He was simply by himself, like a coward, and surrendered to the enemy._

_**Why Ryu, why?**_

_He asked._

_He wanted to give him the opportunity to defend himself._

_But Ryu only said "That fight is just stupid"._

_**Damn Ryu**_

_**How could you betray the class?**_

_**How could you… betray me?**_

_They have known each other since they were children and in spite of being so different, they had managed to establish a very special friendship. They were so different…, Ryu was a cold and inexpressive guy. He did not smile easily and it was even more difficult to know what he was thinking. But even so, Hayato knew that Ryu felt better hanging out with them than in his luxurious house, and in spite of his scornful commentaries, he also knew that he was amused by the fooleries of him and the others._

_He always thought that they had a special connection. That their friendship was one to withstand anything. Maybe that was the reason why it was so hard to accept his treason._

_**Why Ryu?**_

_**Don't you have any honour?**_

_**Don't you care about our friendship at all?**._

_Maybe he was wrong._

_Maybe this friendship was never really important for him._

_Maybe he was with them only because he was bored.._

_How am I supposed to know,for he never said anything._

_And that hurt him the most._

_**I can't forgive you**_

_No. He could not forgive him. He would never do it. He felt sorry for Takeda, who really seemed affected by the situation, but as the leader of class 3D, he was not to allow a treason like that, although it was committed by someone who had once been his "best friend". _

_**Friendship and Honour are more important than anything, and you, Ryu, have betrayed both. **_

**_I will never forgive you_**

**_999999999_ 99999999999999999999999999999999999999  
**

**_RYU_**

_**I am sorry, Hayato.**_

_Ryu_ _always knew what he was risking when doing that, he knew would be considered a traitor and he would have to submit to the judgement of the group… and of Hayato. There would be consequences and he would pay forthem._

**_Now nothing matters anymore._**

_**I did it and I do not regret doing it**_

_It had not been a easy decision, but when he came to it, he didn't think about returning back. It was his decision, it was the way that he chose. But… Was it the correct decision? Sometimes he had doubts._

_Not only did he lose the respect of all his companions, but also the friendship of his best friend._

**_Hayato_**…

_Maybe it was the latter that hurt him the most. He could not forget the rage and deception in the eyes of Hayato, the eyes that said to him "I will never forgive you". Ryu knew he would not do it. He knew so much about Yabuki Hayato. He knew the thoughts and feelings of Hayato, and he knew how he would react for sure. _

_Hayato_ _was like that. _

_Impulsive, proud, enthusiastic._

_And very obstinate and rancorous._

_**You will never forgive me, I know.**_

_But Ryu had to risk it. _

_When Takeda explained the situation to him, he did not think about his own situation as first priority _

_Unlike his family, the family of Takeda was simple and affectionate, people who only wanted the best for their son. Takeda was lucky, he was a amusing guy and he was without a doubt the pride of his mother, and Ryu did not want to take that to him. By experience, he knew how painful it was to see the deception in the eyes of your parents, knowing that you will never fulfill their expectations._

_No, he did not want that to happen to his friend_

_Takeda Keita would graduate. _

_And his mother would be proud of him. _

_He would make sure of that . _

_It was his choice. _

_And he wasn't returning back._

**_I don't regret it._**

_When Hayato accused him of betrayal, Ryu was mentally prepared for that, but even so it hurt._

_It hurt much more than he imagined._

_**Now, I am on my own **_

_When he hanged out with his friends, the solitude that always seemed to surround him disappeared completely. Those "bakas" had that power on him, especially Hayato who was always able to make him feel like somebody special, like part of something. They were his true family._

**_Honour_** **_or friendship…._**

_His father said that it was the best thing than could have happened to him._

_Those delinquents weren't really his friends, they would only bring problems to him._

_They did not have honour, or dignity._

_Hayato_ _said to him that he was a cowardly traitor who (hid after the pocket of daddy) hanged on his daddy's coat-tail (I think that's how you say it in English). A rich kid who did not know the meaning of honour and friendship. He was not worthy being part of class 3D, he did not deserve to be among them._

_The professors told him that he was unworthy to his parents I'm not sure about this part though), that if he continued thus would only bring misfortunes to his family and school._

"**_Honour, friendship, dignity…"_**

**_¿Which is my way?_** _It was difficult, but he had to choose._

_And so, as silently as always, Ryu Odagiri had made his choice._

**_I choose Friendship._** **  
_I choose to protect them rather then caring for my own good_**

_And he had no regrets._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- 

Nota: Espero le haya gustado.


End file.
